


Break Away

by The_Lich_Queen



Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [6]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24302776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Sans tries to break away
Series: 100 Themes Challenge -V1- [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754452
Kudos: 27





	Break Away

It was enough. Sans had had it with this never-ending time loop. The human was never going to give them a happy ending, they were all trapped in this hell, following the same script again and again.   
  
‘*boss will be free of me too...’ Sans thinks with a flash of pain in his soul, ‘not that he’ll know. ... that i was here...’  
  
Sans moves to the edge, knowing this was the only real release. The only way to break free. 

  
  
The Core. 

  
  
The small skeleton stood on the platform overlooking the lava mana vein, he could almost see it moving underneath it.   
  
‘*it’ll be so easy.’ Sans thoughts carry on, his ruby-red eye flickers, before going dark.  
  
Suddenly he was grabbed from behind by strong arms, pulling him away from the edge; shocked he half turns to see his captor. And gets even more shocked when he sees the angry skull of his brother, Papyrus.  
  
“*boss!” Sans manages to say, he was then dropped, his feet barely touched the floor before he was spun around and tossed over Papyrus’s shoulder.  
  
Blinking he stares at the metal flooring, between the gaps he could still see the lava below. Papyrus’s deep red scarf kept getting in his line of sight. 

  
  
Sans huffs out. He knew who told Papyrushe was there, it must have been Alphys... 

  
  
‘*...but he did come for me...’ Sans thinks, shutting his orbits and letting himself relax in the hold, ‘maybe i’ll break away another day...’


End file.
